Cyber Nuke
A Cyber Nuke or Internet Weapon of Mass Destruction (IWMD) is a cyber tool and weapon capable of extraordinary damage on the internet that could theoretically bring the entire planets' systems to a halt. Cyber Nukes have only recently begun research in some nations according to conspiracy theorists including in the United States, Union of Everett, Russia and China. Cyber warfare has become common among nations around the world, with attacks frequently performed by the Chinese government and Russia against varying targets, some civilian, some military or government. Operation LOLWTFHAX Operation LOLWTFHAX, meaning Operation: Laugh Out Loud What The Fuck Hacks, is a joint Anonymous, 4chanistan and computer technology operation to develop the first concept design of a cyber nuke which would pave the way to developing a full blown cyber nuke, capable of taking down an entire nation's military, government, communications, satellites and economy including stock markets and draining treasury funds. Due to certain infighting among designers and key officials, many developers are working to develop a cyber nuke capable of only affecting military targets although many others, specifically Anonymous, don't care for morality in weapons design. Components The cyber nuke would be run primarily from 4chanistan's military server system, which has already proved successful in internet warfare, as seen in the Iran-4chanistan Incident and cyber war against Iran. In the event 4chanistan was to come under attack, additional servers would be necessary globally to continue the cyber assault which means the set up of servers around the world. This task of setting up combat servers in other nations would prove harder to do due to some nations' laws regarding cyber weapons, cyber terrorism, cyber warfare and illegal tools such as DDOS programs, bandwidth "rape" tools, viruses, malicious software, trojans and other programs. The cyber nuke's design consists of an array of various weapons to be deployed at once against a target, first using worms and hack attacks to bring down firewalls and virus/malware protection and then commence an attack firing viruses, spyware, ad-ware and other malicious programs into the target systems followed by a massive botnet or DDOS attack to finally bring the target down. The viruses and other malware would ensure the systems remain down and face a hard time being repaired. Iranian Attack 4chanistan proved some concept attacks of a cyber nuke in the Iran-4chanistan Incident where 4chanistan was first capable of hacking its way into Iranian systems and manage to deploy trojans into them. Followed by virus attacks and then DDOS and botnet attacks, Iran faced communications failures, air defense network failures, radar malfunctions and government websites were brought offline. The attacks though failed to keep Iran crippled and required continuous and repeated attacks to bring systems down again. The concept of the cyber nuke is that systems would be so heavily infected and damaged that the enemy would remain crippled for an extended period of time. Yotsuba Banhammer Bomb The Yotsuba Banhammer Bomb, named after the 4chan.org moderator character notably seen when a user has been banned from the website, is the first generation and version 1.0 of the 4chanistan goal of creating a fully capable cyber nuke. The Yotsuba Banhammer Bomb features malicious programs hidden as various forms of downloadable content ranging in music, videos or programs which then releases a series of worms and tools designed to bring down firewalls and virus protection software. When completed, a signal is broadcast, firing the bomb off which launches a second series of tools and malicious software designed to bring down servers, delete and format drives and takeover control of programs and vital systems which can range in government intelligence files, utilities controls, internet services and can lead to hacking of satellites and communications and taking down radar systems, GPS and other military systems. Yotsuba can gain access to bank accounts, economic centers and financial files, manipulate stock markets and overall cause general mayhem for unprotected systems. Future versions of Yotsuba Banhammer Bomb could allow access to more capabilities and cause further damage and allow for the infiltration of even more secured systems. Yotsuba v1.1 features a Virus Destroyer, which is designed to hunt and eliminate viruses and other malicious software threatening to 4chanistan, Anonymous and allies or vital services of. Virus Destroyer is designed to reroute Distributed Denial of Service attacks against Anonymous websites toward sites of enemies of Anonymous. Yotsuba Banhammer Bomb was tested against over two dozen advertising host websites on September 15, 2010, named Advertisement Free Internet Day. The mass DDOS attack and Yotsuba Virus Destroyer attacks dropped ads across the internet on thousands of websites for a period of 24 hours. Pop-ups, browser hijackers and other attack ads were especially affected, clearing up internet access on sites known for such malicious advertising. Yotsuba was tested again in which Chinese internet services blacked out for over five hours and several Chinese hacker groups went offline for over 36 hours. mootykins raeper The mootykins raeper is an advanced network intrusion weapon designed to clog networks and data transfer with crapfloods of large junk files, like a bandwidth and DDOS tool to bring down internet network systems. The weapon intrudes, infects and floods servers and networks with malicious worm codes as well as the feature of crapflooding networks with junk files to shut down and lock up communications. Designed utilizing some of the technology in the Yotsuba Banhammer Bomb and Virus Destroyer, it is designed to be capable of infecting and then spreading across targeted networks to cripple massive amounts of systems, destroying communications and disabling access to the internet. The mootykins raeper is noted for the screen display it shows on infected computers depicting a dancing cat character known on 4chan as "moot", a character which represents 4chan's owner and administrator. Category:4chanistan Category:Weapons